english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Lodge
David Lodge is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jiraiya in Naruto and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996-1997) - Deiter (ep29), Doctor (ep45), Officer Lyle (ep45) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Baley, Cobbler (ep3), Magic Gnome *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2007) - Announcer (ep39), Guy (ep39) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Announcer#2 (ep5), Carnival Barker (ep1), Tharok, The Controller (ep13) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Dad (ep30), Paul (ep30) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Nars *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Rumplestiltskin, Priest *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - The Forbidden Arts *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Footmen, Number 9 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Necros 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Calythos *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Rhett, Bill McBoberts, Gammy Gram, Grog *Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! (2014) - Rhett, Gammy Gram *Team Hot Wheels: The Skills to Thrill! (2015) - Rhett, Gammy Gram 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Delivery Guy, Sportscaster (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Cerulean Knights *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Death Roy, Elder (ep1), Gran Kingdom General (ep3), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep1), Nene *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Araiguma (ep4), Geha the Gale, Giga *Buso Renkin (2008) - Angel Gozen, Bakushaku Chouno *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Britannian Officer (ep24), Knightmare Pilot (ep22), Tousai Munakata, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Hong Gu, Xia Wang, Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Drago Ceratops, Gomez *Disgaea (2007) - Guard (ep1), Kurtis, Thursday, Vulcanus *Durarara!! (2011) - Kazutano *Fighting Spirit (2006) - Shinoda *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Mite/'Mr. Mite' *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Dice Roller (ep5), Inoue's Steward (ep3), Master (ep22), Master of Public Bath (ep1), Toraichi Hanai, Wholesaler (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Jamo-roku (ep4), Villager (ep5) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Shigemori Sumimura *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005) - Father (ep16), Marker *Mon Colle Knights (2001) - Lodo (ep1), Man A (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - Director (ep8), Doctor (ep39), Dr. Schumann, Driver, Inspector Egon Weissbach, Inspector Kohl (ep19), Judge (ep52), Kunz, Man (ep38), Old Man (ep28), Police Assistant (ep52), Security Guard (ep37), Yamamoto (ep35) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Jiraiya, Gang Member#1 (ep180), Gang Member#2 (ep181), Sand Ninja (ep5) *Rave Master (2004) - Big Guard (ep8) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Chimazo (ep8), Kichibe *Shinzo (2002) - Huntari (ep12), Robot Centipede (ep4) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - General Daluma *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Kaoru Kaido, Sasabe *Tokkō (2007) - Deputy Commissioner Ooizumi (ep1), Technical Officer Shiraishi, Additional Voices *Tokyo Pig (2003) - Kite (ep22) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Midnight Express *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Yaguchi (ep17) *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Commercial Announcer, Watar Urazoe *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Crowd Walla, Head Train Operator, Parasimon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Akon, Kenpachi Zaraki, Paramedic *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Parrotmon *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Monk *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Governor, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Jiraiya *Redline (2012) - President *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Jiraiya *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Trader#1 *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Narrator 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Car Owner (ep9) *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Toraichi Hanai, Samurai (ep1) *KITE Liberator (2008) - Akiyama *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Garan *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - God 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Superman/'Clark Kent', Perry White Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Loki, Magmavore *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Villamax *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Izout (ep9) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Barbed Wire Org (ep2), Takach Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dungeon Keeper (2014) - Immortals, Minions *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Ashimar 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2017) - Blank, Cid, Voyd 'Video Games' *Army of Two (2008) - Captain Paul Harris, Col. Abullahi Mo'Alim, Ernest Stockwell, Grunt, Ranger#1, Ranger#2, Senator Richard Whitehorse, Somali Elite *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Battleship (2012) - Admiral Josh Stone, CPD Silva, USS Missouri *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Aircraft Carrier, Imperial Warrior *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - General Adam Locke *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Forrest Kaysen *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead Head Fred (2007) - Lefty, Suspicious Farmer, The Face (Bone Thug) *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, City Vendor *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Andre, Captain Vonn *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Caridin *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Animal Control Officers, People of Italy *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Darvill, Rhama's Ship Crew, Villagers *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Eadric the Pure, Majordomo Executus *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jumper: Griffin's Story (2008) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *LawBreakers (2017) - Abaddon *League of Legends (2010-2016) - Galio, Gatekeeper Galio, Ivern, Skarner *Lego Dimensions (2016) - John "Hannibal" Smith, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *MIB: Alien Crisis (2012) - Adorian Alien, Nakkadan Alien, Security Chief Greene *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Kabal *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jiraiya, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Jiraiya *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Sir Cumference *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Butt-ler, Sir Cumference *ParaWorld (2006) - Druid *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Choobo, Moltar *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Raven Squad: Operation Hidden Dagger (2009) - Flash/Whitman, Shadow, Thor *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) - Additional Voices *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Merchant *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - CIA Agent *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - CIA Agent *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Engineer, Thorne *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Chop Chop *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Chop Chop *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Boar Guard, Toothpick *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Academy Weapons Officer, Chang's Communications Officer, Povaq Captain, Wingman 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grylfin Remus, Lieutenant Gundo, SIS Assassin *Starhawk (2012) - Rifters *Stranglehold (2007) - Dapang, Vlad Zakarov *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Dig (1995) - Ken Borden, Reporter *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondorian Captives, Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Rohan Officer *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - Neddy the Bully *Unbound Saga (2009) - Rick Ajax *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Tutorial Narrator *Wolfenstein (2009) - Resistance Soldier, SS Infantry, Stefan Kreig *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *Zork Nemesis: The Forbidden Lands (1996) - Museum Voice 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Louisoix *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Commander Goodfellow *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Airport Control Tower, Yuke Helicopter, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - AWACS Eagle Eye, Joshua "Lucan" Bristow, Additional Voices *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Man, Narrator, Training Monk *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Ikkanzaka Jidanbo, Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Rocca Pellar, Vice President Appleberry *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Death, Julius Belmont, Puppet Master *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Blue Prism Ranger, Masked Man *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - The Dragon, Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ling Tong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ling Tong *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Oboro *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Astrals, Bahamut, Vyv Dorden, Wedge Kincaid, Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#17 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Commander Isaac *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Adonis, Darius *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Kakanas, Uhra Council Member *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - B'alam *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Raiden *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Jiraiya *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jiraiya *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Jiraiya *NeverDead (2012) - Bryce Boltzmann *Operation Darkness (2008) - Alexander Vlado, Agent Gilbert, Colonel Starling *Outcry (2008) - Scientist *Persona 5 (2017) - Igor *Phantom Brave (2004) - Sprout, Drab *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Sprout *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gate Guard, Jarvis, Warc *Rave Master (2005) - Rear Admiral *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Derek C. Simmons *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Valkog Drazer *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Katsuie Shibata *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Amago Haruhisa, Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Fuhrer, Metal Daddy *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Asmodeus *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Manabu, Mido *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Classic Cleric, Grunzford *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Griffin, Kraken, Unicorn *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Gate, Martin d'Algans, Murzuphle, Tjell *Trauma Team (2010) - Chief Wayne, Hanzou Kanadamaru, Michael Lang, Victor Padrini *Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta (2013) - Additional Voices *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Fu Xi, Katsuie Shibata *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Adonis, Count McGuire, Gardner Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (241) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (121) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2018. Category:American Voice Actors